I Found Love, And Love Was You
by AvelinAeliaLisalynn
Summary: A Jovencorn one shot, a bit sad at the start. T for language.


A/N: Just a Jovencorn one shot I wrote while traveling. Not the story I was talking about earlier, Ehtekuh. Don't worry, it has a happy ending :)

Lasercorns POV

"I thought you loved me!" The rain fell softly on my face, intermingling with a silent stream of tears. I dropped to my knees, hitting the hard concrete. The night was dark and cold, and I shivered in my soaked hoodie. "I thought what we had was special. I thought that you cared." I was crying in earnest now.

"David-"

"Why are you still here, Joshua?" I called out to the man behind me. "All I ever was was kind and faithful, and you," my voice broke and I couldn't continue my sentence as I broke down, sobbing. "Just leave."

"David, I was a dumbass and made a mistake. A mistake that cost me more then I could ever imagine, and," I heard him take a deep breath. "It breaks my heart to see you this way." I heard a muffled sob. Wait, was he crying too? "You know what? You mean more then the world to me, and that I hurt you this much..." He really was crying. "You deserve more then I could ever give you. I don't deserve a perfect guy like you. So I'll listen to you and leave, and hope that one day, you'll find a better man." And just like that, without even putting up a fight, we were done.

At first it felt good, to know that I hurt him like he hurt me, and that he would finally be gone, but soon it was replaced by this pain. To never see him again, his warm smile, his laughter... All the happy memories we shared would be gone, just like that. "Joshua?" I got no answer. Slowly I stood up and turned around. There was nothing there but the shadows.

Joshua's POV

I heard his voice calling out my name but I didn't answer. "Joshua, know you're there." I stayed silent. What I had done... I won't ever forgive myself for. It stung, so, so much to leave but I couldn't risk hurting him again. Sure, it was a pretty impromptu decision I decided on about five minutes ago, but seeing how deep the pain went... "I'm not going to lie to you, it hurts what you did, Joshua. You were an asshole." We can both agree on that. "But it hurts so much more to have you leave me." I heard a quiet sob. "It's only been a fucking minute and it hurts. I didn't mean what I said, Joshua."

"You meant what you said." I stepped out of the shadows to face him. I could see the shock and pain register in his face as I said those words, but I pushed my feelings away, telling myself it was for the better. But inside, I knew I was only fooling myself. The tears had begun again, and I could see them streaming down his face too.

"You really think that? That I want my fiancé to get up and walk out of my life?" screamed David. I froze.

"Fiancé?" I whispered hesitantly. I saw him pull something out of his pocket. My hands were clamped over my mouth as I stared, eyes wide. Slowly he opened the box, and in it sat a gold band. The rain splattered on the velvet lining, and all I could think of was just how much I would lose, going through with the choice I had made. My resolve was weakening. Slowly, I reached out and picked up the ring. There was something written on it.

" I found love, and love was you," said David, a lot more calmly then earlier. "I had them engrave it on the ring, special."

"You may have forgiven me for what I've done, but I haven't yet. So quick to forgive, David- too quick," I said, trying with all my might not to give in.

"Yet, Joshua. You haven't forgiven yourself yet," he said, smiling. Slowly I turned the ring over in my fingers.

"I love you," said David, looking up at me with hope in his eyes. "And I don't want anyone but you." He fell onto one knee. "Joshua Ovenshire, will you marry me?"

I took the ring and slid it onto my finger. "Yes," I whispered, before pulling him up and putting my lips on his. There we were, kissing in the pouring rain, and nothing could have felt more perfect.

A/N: Hope everyone enjoyed this little story. Please feel free to review, I love getting advice and criticism to make my stories better.

-AvelinAeliaLisalynn


End file.
